Learning to Kiss
by 11Shadows
Summary: After Kyoko becomes Momiji, can she successfully portray the love sick ninja without any experience? Having decided to do her best, she turns towards a trusted friend to help her succeed. Find out who. This story follows the theme from SB ch 246.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! But I did write this original story!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome the very talented Mogami Kyoko to the set." The audience cheered as if on cue.

Niko could sense the nervous tension emitting from the young actress as she crossed the stage. She watched keenly, as a weary smile was flashed towards the viewers, her clear brown eyes seemed too large for the beautiful petite pale face. But the straight back and elegant walk was filled with a quiet calmness that Niko had to admire.

The set was cozier than Kyoko would have imagined, as she walked across the stage. Taking her seat by her host, she sank down deeply into the large brown chair. Across from her, the host of the popular talk show smiled warmly at her, immediately easing some of her nervousness. This was the first time she would be interviewed by an acclaimed journalist, and Kyoko was determined to give her best performance. Today, Kyoko was going to make her impact as an actress.

"Good morning everyone," Kyoko waved at the audience.

Her sudden confidence stuck Niko, and she quickly realized the potential greatness of the new actress. To be able to change from nervousness to calm poise took talent, something that Niko recognized immediately and respected in the new performer.

"Mogami-san, we are delighted to have you here today. Not only are you currently a success as Natsu on Box R but you are also now starring as Momiji, a female ninja, please tell us a little about how you were able to go from one role to the next with what seems like so little effort?"

"Thank you for your compliment. I do not deserve such praise!" Kyoko declared in protest, as she shook her head from side to side.

"Please, let's not be so modest, we all know that you have triumphed in every show you have been cast in. From the scary recluse Mio, to the sexy stylish bad girl Natsumi, you have succeeded in each aspect of your characters, surely you have a method which you can share with us," Niko asked with a wide grin, her sincerity shinning through her eyes, as she tapped the side of her temple.

"Well, it's not a secret, It's just that I like to use all the experiences that I have been through to help me develop my characters."

"So then in your new role as Momiji, you are also drawing from experience?" A devilish smile flashed across Niko's face as she asked.

"Yes, absolutely! I recently went through a lot of personal training to master my role as a Kunoichi, a female ninja," Kyoko nodded eagerly, while she remembered Uesugi Kotetsu, and how he had started her training off with four days of spinning a baton before she was graduated to a pair of clubs and a single ball.

"Personal training? Does that mean you enlisted help to form your character? Or was this from experience too?" Niko asked, as she pondered the role of the love stricken ninja. Was Kyoko implying that she didn't feign being in love but had experienced it? What a refreshing thought!

"Yes, yes, I asked a great master, who specializes in this to help me gain the appropriate skill in order to make her appear believable," Kyoko replied, her eyes sparkling as she remembered in vivid detail, all the strict training she endured right up to the day she auditioned. It wasn't easy having to bounce a ball tediously, hour after hour and day after day, yet all of that had been a necessary part of gaining the dexterity of a ninja.

"A specialist? Are you still involved with this… great master?" Niko asked enthusiastically.

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen him recently but he is a very busy man, so-" her words were cut off abruptly by Niko who asked,

"In that case, if you are still seeing this man, how does he feel about you exploiting your experiences in regards to this project?"

"Oh, he's a professional too, so he knows it was in regards of my role that I sought out his help, so-"

"Then he's also a performer? This specialist?"

"Um, yes, I guess you can say that-"

"Are you guys at a serious stage?"

"You mean, do we take each other seriously? Yes, he is a serious person to begin with and I would never insult him by not being serious back."

"So then in that case, are there any plans for marriage?"

A bright smile lit Niko's face, while at the same time, a bewildered frown marred Kyoko's face who questioned, "Why, why are you asking me about that?"

Both brows rose as Niko responded, "Wouldn't you be headed that way, if you are both serious about each other? After all, since you drew from your happy romance with this man for this role as a love struck ninja, surely there is significance in that?"

Kyoko's throat went dry, as she finally understood the cryptic dialog that the popular host had engaged her with. Vigorously waving both hands, she tried to clarify, "I think we have both misunderstood each other, I wasn't talking about having a love experience, I was referring to a ninja's nimbleness training!"

Disappointed, Niko asked, "So are you saying that you were able to portray love from your acting skills alone and that it has nothing to do from any personal experience?"

Memories of what president Lory had once advised her flashed across her mind. _The feelings that you regard with distaste should be carved into your mind for such a day as one that can be used for acting. There are many scenes which you might be able to perform from just your imagination. However, there are also scenes that you cannot realistically portray without prior experience, and this does not only apply to romance but other emotional states as well._

In her mind, Kyoko pictured the deep furrows of anger displayed in her mother's dark eyebrows. The thought of betraying her mother's advice to only focus on her career and not love began to tear at her entire being. How was she going to explain to her mother, should she fail?

A war of mind sets was staged within her between the president's advice and her mother's caution. Surely there was a way to accomplish her feat without maddening her mother or disregarding the president's logic?

But it was the president's final argument, that was a mental knockout blow, sending her fortitude as she fell back on it's reason. _If your goal is to be a top-rated actress, then accept that there is nothing useless or meaningless within your life. Even those experiences that you may abhor should be regarded as significant._

It was true, that she had entered LME with a one set mind of revenge. But her goal today has changed dramatically because she found a new dream, something that gave her a new purpose and it coincided with her mother's wish. As long as she recognized that her current self is different from her old self. That she wasn't in love to serve another but rather using her love to accomplish her goal. She could separate the old self that had only functioned on behalf of another and now become someone that was worthy of praise from even her mother.

Therefore, in order to become the best possible actress she could be, someone that could even represent all of Japan, she recognized that it was crucial to employ from even this dark anguishing experience, to perfect her performance as a ninja that can love without being loved back. She won't deny her love for Tsuruga-san and will in fact, cultivate these feelings in-order to use them in advancing her acting skills.

In fact, it was with that very instinct that she was able to garnish the confidence to take on the role of Momiji. As she understood better than anyone else what Momiji would feel, having being secretly in love with Tsuruga Ren. A man that has admitted that he could never have someone important in his life, despite already being in love with someone himself. While is only being nice to her because the president of LME has asked him to look out for her.

Having settled in her mind to acknowledge the president's wisdom, Kyoko finally resolved to answer Niko's question, "I am not saying that I haven't used a personal experience. It is my main stay in building Momiji's being that I have drawn from my own life"

"So then are we correct to assume that your current requited love is your source of inspiration for your present role?" Niko asked in quiet dismay.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko nodded with great bravery at the shocked host.

* * *

Yashiiro spit out his morning coffee while watching the sudden turn of events. With trembling hands he laid his cup down while he reached out to his remote control and replayed the last few minutes of Kyoko's interview. There must have been some kind of mistake, there was no way he could have heard what he thought he had heard. It's just not possible.

But as the program replayed, he watched intently barely breathing, as Kyoko stated what he intrinsically couldn't believe. But even after the resounding yet demure nod by the actress, Yashiro was still left wondering. Was this a joke? Did the number one member of the love me group just admit to having an unrequited love? A sudden comprehensive conclusion evolved, perhaps she was talking about that one time fall from grace, her old feeling that she once had for Fuwa Shou?

Without hesitation, Yashiro replayed the show from start to finish, to better study the intent of the actress. This was something he absolutely had to know for certain, this was a game changer for Tsuruga Ren and it was not something that he could take lightly.

But after watching the show for a third time, he was finally convinced that this was not his imagination nor something that had to do with Fuwa Shou, Kyoko had in fact publicly confessed to having a "current" unrequited love.

The implications were not lost on him. He needed to do some serious investigative work to find out who exactly this entity was. Putting on this glove, he made a quick phone call to the LME office. He needed to buy some time as Kyoko's manager, which means he needed to keep Ren on vacation for just a few more days.

* * *

Ren was somewhat surprised that he was suddenly called into Lory's office but then again, the president was such an eccentric that there was no telling what he would do from day to day. As he followed the silent butler into the plush open room office, he spotted a dark figure lurking behind a potted tree.

Taking his time to walk towards several chairs in the middle of the room, Ren tried not to notice as the black clad figure crept silently behind him. Without any hesitation, Ren sank into the sturdy leather chair and waited patiently for the president dressed in Shinobi Shozoku uniform to present himself.

As if on cue, Lory, somersaulted out from behind Ren's chair and flipped himself comfortably into a couch that was beside Ren. "Good afternoon," he said brightly though slightly winded from his acrobatic feat.

"Good afternoon, president," Ren replied respectfully.

"I was happy to hear the message that you asked Miss woods to pass to me. So, the picture of the boundless future that is now visible to you is full of splendor. What a unique way of phasing it. I take it that is the reason you are now wearing your watch on your left hand now?" the president asked, with a smile in his eyes.

Ren nodded slightly, "it's no longer necessary to put a heavy shackle on, regarding that."

"That's excellent! I encourage you to take advantage of this opportunity to discover what else your future now holds, now that the constraints are off!" Lory exclaimed with delight.

Ren frowned, although he was now able to wear his watch on his left hand, after so much great effort. And he was certain that he could safely not lose control and wouldn't go on a rampage and hurt others like before; however, he wasn't confident that he was ready to explore his future in the sense president Lory was implying. After all, the president was nicknamed the "Lovemon" because he was every inch the Rabumon lovmon that lives on love.

In fact, the Lovemon president, was as lethal as they come when it has to do with love. Give him an inch and he would likely take a mile. Somehow, Ren needed to make sure Lory understood he had no intentions of doing what was being suggested.

"Despite not having to wear that particular shackle because of that specific reason, I am not fully sure if I shouldn't still need a shackle, one with a different meaning. So, that I can remind myself instantly that even though I won't relapse nor remain stagnant, I still do not deserve to advance in that way. But at least, I should be grateful that I have something that is moving within me and I am no longer trapped like before at a deadlock in time.

A sad look passed over Ren as he remembered his request to Rick, that no matter how many times he is reawakened, he did not deserved to be let off, as he had been the man that had deprived Rick of his future with Tina. Clearly, he shouldn't have to keep depending on Rick for anymore favors but he absolutely needed this last request from Rick, so that he would not become the monster that Tina had said he was.

"So could this be your reason for not having gifted Kyoko with a white day present?" Lory asked perceptively.

Tightly gripping his left wrist and covering his watch, Ren stared Lory squarely back in the eyes. His focus not wavering, as he sat still. He briefly wondered what the president would say if he admitted to having kissed Kyoko in appreciation of his Valentine's day gift from her. But he wasn't here to explain his actions to Lory. And he wasn't about to enlighten the president about his actual intentions for Kyoko's white day gift either. It would only cause matters to become confusing, should he open that topic up to discussion.

Sighing deeply, Lory gave up. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up, adding casually, "that girl has changed a lot since she started here. It's apparent to me that she's matured dramatically and has even reinvented herself, evolving into a spectacular person. Perhaps even someone that you may find something in common with…but at last, if you are certain that you cannot advance forward, then I am just wasting my breath. There I thought it was pitiful for a hungry dog to miss his meal even when the dinner bell has been rung, this is even worse than I anticipated."

Ren's eyes keenly followed the trail of the president as he stood up and walked over to the window. Ren wasn't about to fall into the trap that the president may be setting. Something was going on. He was certain of that. And what cryptic message was he trying to infer with his last statement about a hungry dog missing it's meal? Trying to remember if anything significant had recently transpired between himself and Kyoko, he dug into his memory.

All he could think of was that after Kyoko had returned to playing Setsu after taking a break from her exams, she had seemed a little different. But then he didn't want to make too much of that one incident. Yet something was triggered in his mind when he remembered Setsu's words to Manaka-san.

 _I'll say this only once, so listen well, from the moment he was born into this world, this man has been mine._

And from that one single statement, Ren had felt a painful tightening in his chest, something that he couldn't really let go. It was as if her performance had changed, almost as if she had a change of heart towards him. Almost like a special feeling that would accompany an intensity to monopolize him. But could that be a realistic view? Kyoko having that kind of special feeling towards him or was it just an illusion? Ren was not one to forget how easily his love for Kyoko could dull his judgement. He was trending in dangerous waters where she was concern, this was exactly why he needed Rick's help.

"Well, if you have already decided that that is where you are, then I can only advise you to go and run freely my little lamb, rampage on-wards till your hearts content, but never allow yourself to fall back into any bondage that will burden and weigh you down like before," the president stated emphatically.

Unconvinced that the President was not trying to ensnare him into something with Kyoko, Ren vowed that he would be on red alert about this entire affair.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since my last few stories. For all of you who are hoping for some interesting developments in Skip beat but can't wait, I'm writing this one for you. Hope you enjoyed reading this, and please R & R to tell me what you think.**

 **For those of you interested, I developed both Kyoko's and Ren's current belief in love from SB chapters 203 to 236.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Yashiro was studying Kyoko intensely, as she stood amid her fellow actors. They were doing a dry run through of the next scene to be filmed and Yashiro was curious to see if there was any indication of _that._ Since yesterday's interview, he had been strategically able to be assigned as Kyoko's manager. Although, he only had a week as her manager, he was confident that he would be able to at least scratch off any of the cast members of the Sacred Lotus in the Mire, as a potential love interest of Kyoko.

Taking his position in his director's chair, Morizumi Jouji called out loudly, "All right Hiromune and Kyoko, are you both ready?"

After receiving a nod from both actors, the director called out resoundly, "Ok, everyone. Action!"

Following the director's cue, Hiromune, dressed as the ronin, Sakanoue Shizuma, closed his eyes as he waited patiently on the ground, lying still and slowing his breathing. He could hear the soft footsteps of Momiji advancing towards him. With his hands reaching up but eyes still closed, he whispered faintly, "Chidori…"

His misnomer was deliberate, he needed to teach Momiji her place, and although he had been treating her more like a sister of late, it was time she understood where they stood with each other. It was no surprise to him that the footsteps stopped the moment she heard the name, he had spoken. Peering at her from beneath his eyelashes, he watched the anguish wash over her face.

"Chidori, come here…" this time he added a slow smile to his face but continued to keep his eyes closed.

Momiji, suppressed her bitterness at the mention of her rival's name. Inching closer to her beloved, she knelt down beside him. Her eyes, feeding on the brilliance of his face. Laying her hands over her knee, she sat in the seiza position, waiting for his next actions.

Instantly, Shizuma sprang into action, pulling her towards him. Rolling her beneath him, he positioned himself comfortably above her and stared intently into her eyes. Watching the surprise look pass over Momiji, he considered her still small form under him and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Momiji, haven't I told you not to follow me out here when I am napping?" a gleam flickered across his eyes.

"Yes!" a wide-eye stare of fear and dread played over Momiji's face. As her master, he was entitled to punish her in anyway, he saw fit and although he had always remained kind towards her, she had never openly defied his orders.

"So then, you would disobey me?" He challenged.

"No, my lord, my family has been serving yours for generations and I continue to do so as well," she answered tensely.

Shizuma's smile widened at her words. His hand reached out to cup her face, and he slowly brought his head down towards her. Inches before their lips would meet, he stopped and waited.

"Look at me," he ordered in a far gentler tone than she would have expected.

Suddenly, the tension changed and his eyes hooded with desire. Knowing something different was about to happen, Kyoko tried to pull away. But his arms tightened around her. Instinct began to kick in and bracing herself for what she did not fully understand, she waited in a near hysterical horror for what was about to play out.

The hard body above her began to move suggestively, while at the same time a firm mouth closed hungrily over her.

Kyoko froze. Wait! This isn't what's in the script. Why is he doing this and why isn't the director calling for a cut! Kyoko was confused. She understood that there were times when ad-libs were used but she was not prepared for what was happening.

As sudden as the kiss had begun, it also ended. Pulling sharply away from her, Shizuma rolled off her. With rage suddenly emanating from his eyes, he glared at her and snarled, "disobey me again and you will be very sorry!"

"Cut!" director Morizumi, jumped out of his chair in excitement. "That was phenomenal! Absolutely wonderful, I want to explore more of that!"

Smiling brightly, Hiromune beamed proudly, "Really? I'm glad, I was suddenly inspired to try out a different angle where Shizuma frightens her sexually and to see where we can go with his character development in that."

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Morizumi agreed, "Yes, splendid! We need to do that and I want to reshoot all of it in a close-up, to capture the intensity in your faces. Both actors, please get in positions, we'll roll again in 2 minutes. Camera crew, prepare to get in tighter!"

Kyoko had transformed into a Haniwa, a stiff statue. She was in disbelief at the new turn of events. Although she knew that she would be playing several romantic scenes with Hiromune, she was not fully prepared for them just yet.

"Kyoko, did you hear me?" the director called out to her.

But still Kyoko remained unresponsive, her body stiffened as if in rigormortis . It took director Morizumi several more attempts of yelling at her before Yashiro stepped in.

"Excuse me Morizumi-san, if I may, I believe Kyoko may not be able to finish the shoot today."

Thinking up a quick reason, he explained, "She's internalizing this new act and it appears she's having some kind of conflict with the change in this scene. In fairness, her contract does not include ad-libs, so with any change in the story, one should allow a brief incubation period. In addition to respecting their artistic abilities, it helps foster an environment of creativity, thereby contributing in a positive manner to these very talented artists, while they absorb their character's latest predicament. I believe that if you give her until the rest of the day, she will be able to develop her character into someone who would fully astound you.''

Morizumi was not happy with the suggestion but had to give Yashiro credit for his reasoning. On the other hand, the filming for the romantic drama had only just begun and it wasn't too late to replace the new actress with his niece. It was almost as if the heavens had answered his prayer when it suddenly dawned on him that Kyoko was having difficulties with a love scene. Could it be, she had a vulnerability in her so far flawless talent?

It was time to see if he could engineer a way to replace the actress. Raising a brow, he answered, "If that is the case, then I will even give her 24 hours to do as you have said. Only, I will expect her to add to this scene in a manner that is worth my wait, otherwise I see no reason to not find a suitable substitute that can do this scene, after all, she wasn't exactly listed as an actress on her profile was she? "

Yashiro smiled politely but did not say anything as the director made his way to the camera crew. He was glad to be able to buy some time for Kyoko to resurface from her catatonic state. However, he was also concern about whether or not she would be able to satisfy Morizumi. It was very apparent that Morizumi viewed Kyoko more as just a mare talent instead of an actress. His attitude also reflected his desire to use his own niece as Momiji as well.

Although it was a fact that Kyoko was capable of producing incredible characters. He had always known that she could be extremely unpredictable and that she would only give her absolute best when performing. She was never one to do the bare minimum, especially when she had competition.

Glancing at her still form, he wondered if her effort would be geared towards director Morizumi's taste. This was as black or white as they come, she was either going to pass or fail. Perhaps this was a moment when Yashiro should seek out an acting coach for her.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Yashiro put on his gloves, before he made a phone call. Kyoko, blinked as if waking up from a dream, alerting Yashiro that she was coming out of her trace. Without thinking he replaced his cellphone into his jacket and went to attend to her.

* * *

Driving casually down the street, Ren wasn't really intending on going anywhere in particular, as he pulled his Porsche into a parking lot near the Shibuya station. He found himself wanting to visit the Jeanne d Arc store where Cain once took Setsu shopping. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, it was more just him wanting to relive that moment when he had Kyoko all to himself, while playing his role of Cain Heel.

He knew that it was something he alone missed. That shared togetherness. That girl was not just an amazing actress but she had been instrumental in helping him through his role. Whether or not she fully understood his words, he would never forget Cain's promise to Setsu.

 _I won't do anything that is out of character, nothing that will disappoint you like tonight. As long as I live, I'll live as yours, as long as you keep on looking at me._

Instinctively, he knew that that was more than just a promise to Setsu, it was something he meant for Kyoko.

 _As long as you keep on looking at me, forever._

He couldn't easily forget her. No matter how hard he willed himself to. It was for this reason that he needed to remind himself that he could not have anyone important in his life. It was as he had mentioned to Bo once, there could never be a time when he would be allowed to have someone special. It was also for this reason that he depended most on Rick's memory to keep him from stumbling.

As long as he never acted on his love for her, he would never rob Rick's life of love. It was a small price to pay for him to give up all hopes of love, since he was the one that stole Rick's life. It just wouldn't be right to live out what he had taken from Rick. It would be the worst thing he could do since killing his best friend in an accident.

And yet watching Kyoko develop into a stunning young woman was like being tempted by the greatest aphrodisiac. He could still feel the taste of her lips when he stole a kiss from her as Kuon. It was one of the greatest moments of his life. Making that suicide back flip off the balcony was his way of showing her he was able to fly. It was meant to signal to her his positive growth.

It was during that moment when he realized that he was glad he was born as Kuon. It had given him the opportunity to know the real Kyoko and to be able to tell her the feelings he had in his heart towards her. Only Kuon and not Tsuruga Ren had that closeness with her.

Stepping into the store, he barely noticed when the sales clerk dropped a hanger. Dashing quickly up to him, she smiled brightly, as she introduced herself, "Welcome! I am Noriko, and I am delighted to help you, should you need anything."

Smiling back, he maneuvered his tall blond form though several of the female outfits before spotting a fenrir, a wolf like head covering that he remembered Setsu trying on. She had looked incredibly cute in it but had refused to let him buy it for her. Picking up the pricey accessory, he impulsively decided that he would now purchase it, without any regards for the reason behind it.

While paying for the item, his phone suddenly began to ring. Not wanting to answer the phone in front of the cashier, he stepped out of the store and made his way back towards his car. Striding purposefully, he fished into his pocket and finally answered his phone on the last ring.

The caller id displayed Yashiro, and on the other end he could hear his manager talking to someone. Listening in, he waited for Yashiro to acknowledge him. But after several moments, he began to realize that either his phone number had been accidently dialed or Yashiro had not been able to complete his call.

Thinking it was rude to listen to his manager rumble away at someone about how they needed to be coached though a scene, he was about to hang up when he suddenly heard Kyoko's voice. It was like a lightning bolt charged though him, when he realized the conversation taking place between the two. Was Kyoko having complications in a performance? Trying to catch the specifics, he turned up the volume of his phone but to his frustration he was only able to make out a few muffled words. It was no use, he wasn't sure what kind of problems Kyoko was facing.

However, he was certain that she was having some kind of acting-related difficulty. Wondering if she would call him for advice, he quickened his steps back to his car. He needed to get home quickly just in case she turned up at his place. He was still in his Kuon form and he didn't want her to discover him like that.

While driving down the streets, it didn't take him long before he realized that she was shooting in a remote studio location that even had fully furnished housing. Therefore, there was a possibility that she would be staying there while shooting her latest drama. Perhaps it would be a better idea for him to go to her?

Since he was already in his Kuon form, it was also likely that she would confide in him, when they meet up. And as her own personal fairy, he was certain that he would be able to help her through her scene. Even if it required him channeling Tsuruga Ren's acting abilities though Kuon's magical abilities.

* * *

Frustrated at the turn of events, Kyoko couldn't look anyone in the eyes as she walked back slowly towards her boarding home. It wasn't that she didn't know that her role as Momiji didn't involve at least one romance scene. It was bound to appear at some point in the plot; however, it was just that when Koga Hiromune was laying on top of her, she could no longer think of him as his character Sakanoue Shizuma. And that was when everything started to fall apart.

The idea that someone she barely knew was now kissing her and doing _that_ with his body while on top of hers, was more than she could handle. Even if it were someone she had known for a long time, she probably would still have not been able to endure _that_.

Grimacing, she wondered what Mouko-san would think if she were to drop out of the film now. They had both worked so hard to get here. Not just with all the martial arts training they had endured at Noshikiga manor but also all the effort that they had gone through during the audition process. Maybe she could find someone to coach her.

But Yashiro's suggestion that she called upon Tsuruga-san for help in the romance scene was completely out of the question. She did not mind the idea of his coaching her when she required the external input but this was not an action that was imaginable. Just the thought of practicing her lines with him made her cheeks flush bright red.

She didn't think she would be able to restrain herself and the last thing she wanted was for him to discover her feelings for him. An image of him scolding her for falling in love with him popped into her head. She could almost hear him call her an idiot for selecting him as her latest love interest. No, this was never going to ever happen. She didn't want to lose his respect. So then who could she ask to be her partner? Should she approach Koga-san? Wouldn't that make the most sense, since he plays the protagonist in the plot, the very person that Momiji is in love with?

A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered his kiss… and _that_. No, there was only so much she could take from him in one day. She needed to just find a nice and quiet spot to clear her mind and reflect on everything. It wasn't as if she could not pull from her plentiful feelings for Tsuruga-san as inspiration for Momiji.

As she headed towards a nearby bench that was richly secluded by rosebushes, she started reflecting on Momiji's affections and how similar they were to hers. Although Shizuma is Momiji's master and Tsuruga-san is Kyoko's sempai, they both functions very much like an older brother. On the other hand, things could still change for Momiji, she was still the better candidate for the Ronin's love than Chidori.

A sad smile crossed her face. This would mean she would have to try hard at gaining Shizuma's love. But how? All she had in her arsenal of experience was that one-time experience when Cain had pressed Setsu into the bed. Had she not been so concerned for Tsuruga-san at that moment, she wondered what would have transpired that night. In the end, she had only gained the ability to leave a love mark.

Holding her head in her hands she groaned in misery. _Kyoko, you idiot, you should have taken advantage of that opportunity, instead of cutting short that moment because you got jealous! If only you could have reined in your feelings about his experience and let him share some of it with you. It's not like such an opportunity like that would ever present itself again._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed reading my latest story. I always enjoy hearing from you, so please R & R to let me know how you feel about the story so far. For those of you that are interested, Kyoko's impression of how Ren would feel about her love is from SB Ch 200  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A light tap on her shoulder startled her out of her misery. Looking up, it was as if she conjured his image up and she almost burst into tears of joy. "How did you know I needed you, Kuon?" she asked as she flew into his arms.

Unsure of what to say he pointed at his throat, and was glad when she nodded and quickly closed her eyes. As he had done the last time he tapped her forehead lightly, and hoped that he could fool her again. A soft sigh left her when he lifted his fingers from her. Taking a step back, he asked her gently, "Why do you look like you are about to cry?"

Kyoko did not react when she heard Tsuruga' s voice, and the lack of such a response was not lost on him. Taking her small hands into his, he waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm really in a bind, I don't know where to begin, I just don't know what to do," Kyoko said unhappily, while the tears welling up in her eyes began to fall.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and I will see if there is anything I can help you with," he offered, wiping a tear tenderly from her cheek.

By the time, Kyoko was done explaining her situation to him, Kuon was relieved that he had chosen to come to her. Especially when he learned that she had come close to calling on her co-worker to rehearse her scene. Did she not have any idea of her appeal that she would think it safe to be alone with a man, while learning to kiss?

Kuon, mentally shook his head. He didn't want to come off as Tsuruga Ren and verbally tirade her for that possible folly. Deciding that the best route of action to take was to ignore her near flounder and focus on why he really came, he asked, "So are you saying that you don't have any confidence in kissing?"

"Yes, prior to today's kiss from Shizuma, I have only been kissed three times and each time, I was not prepared for them, I can't admit to having benefited from those experiences," Kyoko replied, her face turning red in embarrassment.

According to his calculations, she should have only been kissed twice. With a slight frown, he asked, "Three times?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied, missing the note of inquiry that Kuon was going for.

"From three _different_ men?" Kuon emphasized. He couldn't help himself, he knew he was beginning to get off topic but he was becoming exasperated. This couldn't be happening.

"No, that's not the case. But why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you be helping me by explaining to me how to kiss?" Kyoko asked with a puzzled look miring her face.

Kuon was speechless. Firstly, he had no intentions of explaining to her how to kiss, and secondly, did she just imply that Fuwa Shou had kissed her again? Recently?

Kyoko took shrewd note of the taut set of his jaw. An ominous look had overtaken Kuon's face, reminding Kyoko of how Cain Heel once looked right before he threw her phone at the wall during that night when Shou had called her. Kyoko stared at him, her mind in confusion. Did she just say or do something wrong? Taking a hesitant step back, she produced a nervous smile and ventured uncertainly, "Kuon, did I do something to anger you?"

Like a predator stalking his prey, Kuon advanced purposefully towards Kyoko. His face was drawn into a fierce line, and somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Kyoko began to sense real danger.

Halting a few steps from her, his lips curled up into a sneer as he prodded darkly, "Since we are so close, I would like to know why you would allow that foolish man child singer to kiss you, when you have been warned about it from your sempai Tsuruga-san?"

Cautiously, taking another step backwards, Kyoko had never thought that Kuon could ever look at her with such coldness in his eyes. Lifting an unsteady hand out to him, as if in surrender, she blurted out, "I know that I have failed at the actors rule of heart but didn't you once say that as long as Tsuruga-san doesn't discover it, it'll be fine? That all I needed to do was assume an innocent air when around him?"

"I may have said that but I recall you admitting that you were incapable of doing so. How has that changed?" Kuon snarled.

Swallowing her fear, she tightly fisted her hand, thinking desperately to calm the situation down. "Well, in this case, it was a careless act that did not require me to conceal any pleasure in the action, where before, when I thought of kissing you, it was the thought of kissing Tsuruga-san that kept me from wanting to do that- " gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands, as she began to blush beautifully.

She was caught off balance at how quickly she had revealed that overwhelming weakness. Although fear had forced her to admit it, her heart was hammering so fast in her chest over the episode, that she felt like a squirrel caught in a trap.

Her inference startled Kuon, releasing a set of mixed emotions. Despite his anger towards letting Shou kiss her twice, a part of him was equally annoyed that she was giving so much priority to his other self. And another part of him was beginning to feel thrilled by her words.

Since he could not technically confront her about her indiscretions with Shou, without sounding like Tsuruga Ren, he redirected his anger at what was eating at him the most. Something that he just couldn't explain. If she had those kinds of feeling towards Tsuruga Ren, then why was he mad?

 _Careful there, don't be fooled by her. Most of the time when "Tsuruga Ren" would think he was special to her, her actions would completely underscore her words. So, don't be too quick to assume you know what her meaning is._

"Let's be blunt, are you implying that you felt no joy at Shou's kiss and that mine was different because I happen to be in Tsuruga-san's form?" he prompted tersely.

Kyoko could hear the rapid beating of her heart drumming in her ears, somehow this conversation was beginning to ascend to a very dangerous level and she wasn't sure what she could offer without exposing her feelings. Shaking her head, she tried to be tactful as she explained, "Kuon, your appearance is so similar to Tsuruga-san's and should I have kissed you and pretended to that man that I never have kissed him, it would have been a display of utter deceit. I would have felt every bit the liar."

 _Well, just as expected, there really wasn't much in regards to love coming from the Love Me number one member._

Her explanation made sense and curtailed his anger towards her. He didn't particularly like thinking that Tsuruga Ren was always the one receiving favorable treatment from her. For some reason, just the mention of him was becoming an annoyance. Although he may have been hoping for another answer, he was still appeased that his other self was not winning.

 _Surely, this only proves how egocentric I could be. After all, she already does not consider Tsuruga Ren any more special than Kuon. In her eyes, we are in separate categories but the two different versions of me are concurrently central in her focus, and identifiable as "unrivaled existences." I need to dwell on that fact. Getting indignant with her because she brings up Tsuruga Ren only makes me a bully._

It was like gray clouds being lifted when Kuon's face softened once again. Kyoko exhaled in relief. It was nice that Kuon was looking out for her moral character, not wanting her to commit a sin like lying. What else could she expect from the pure hearted fairy prince?

Looking around, she found a bench and made herself comfortable, thinking that now would be a good time to listen to Kuon explain the physiology of kisses. Keenly waiting, with her small chin cupped in both hands and resting both elbows on her knees, she looked up in anticipation.

Kuon, didn't miss the expectancy in Kyoko's demeanor. As expected from the young naïve girl but there wasn't going to be a lecture series as she was hoping for. Perching beside her on the bench, he stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back, comfortably resting an arm behind her.

Like a rabbit suddenly recognizing the potential danger of a nearby prey, Kyoko slide over to provide ample distance between them. Her eyes reflected her distrust and her spine stiffened to an almost unnatural posture. Taking a nervous swallow, she asked, "Kuon, you came to help me with this current scene, right? So, you are going to verbally instruct me on kissing only, right?"

Kuon's green eyes darken as he watched her. Her actions reminded him of a virgin about to be sacrificed to a volcanic pagan god. "Kisses cannot be fully explained through words alone, they can only be understood by demonstrations," he said in a no-nonsense tone.

In desperation Kyoko argued, "Are you sure about that, I've always been more of an auditory learner."

The silent plea reflected in her eyes, made Kuon waver, although she had been kissed several times by now, she probably had never elicited her own response to a kiss.

Looking away and staring at a faint object in the far distance, he began to explain, "When you kiss someone, you are sending that person a nonverbal message of the way you feel about that person. I'm sure as an actress, you'll have to reach down into yourself to find an emotion that you can not only extrapolate from but you must portray it in both a sufficient manner and one that is convincing, as well."

Stopping for emphasis, he returned his focus back to her before he finished, "But in your case, since you probably don't have any reserve emotion that you can extrapolate from, your best alternative is to physically practice the mechanism."

Kyoko flinched, at the intent of his meaning. Unbeknown to her, she had somehow managed to ensnare herself into a trap. How could she have done that again? Should she explain to Kuon that she did have the "reserve emotion," she was probably going to have to admit to being in love with her sempai; however, should she agree with his conclusion, she was going to have to physically practice the kiss.

Frantically considering her choices, she tried to decide which was the lesser of the two evils. When a plan began to formulate in her frenzied mind. "Kuon, what if I draw from the old emotion I used to have for Shou?"

Somehow, her question sounded silly even to herself. She was also convinced she saw a flicker of anger in Kuon's eye before he answered, "I doubt that would be feasible since you no longer feel that way about him and have probably replaced those memories with an entirely different feeling, now right?"

His tone had been laced with something akin to a rebuke, and it offset her slightly. Biting her lower lip she thought about how perceptive he was in regards to her feelings about Shou. Even if she tried with all her might it was impossible to feel the love she once had for Shou. The only love she now had was for Tsuruga-san and this was not something she could bring up. But somehow, kissing Kuon, when he looked like Tsuruga-san would be a thousand times worse than when she was kissed on the cheek by that man.

Overwhelmed by her failure as an actress, she slumped against the bench and covered her face in hopelessness. "If only…if only…!"

Puzzled by her actions, Kuon watched the internal conflict continue on within the young beauty. Crying and moaning as if in pain, Kyoko continue to hold her head, as she rocked back and forth on the bench. Finally, when he didn't think he could take another moment of her anguish, and was about to intervene, she dropped her hands from her face and boldly faced him.

Her eyes were sheen with unshed tears as she declared openly, "Kuon, you are wrong about me, I have become a complete failure because I do have someone that I am in love with!"

As if he was suddenly soaked with icy water, Kuon jumped up from his seat. Staring at her as if she had transformed into some strange creature, he let out in a loud roar. "What do you mean you have someone you are in love with? Is this a joke? Are you so afraid of practicing kissing that you would come up with such an extravagant lie such as this?"

Wounded by his words, Kyoko hung her head down in shame, "I deserve your reproach because I am pathetic, aren't I? Although I had tried with all my might not to become the fool that I was when I loved Shou, I just couldn't stop the locks from opening… Someone like me could never have the strength to fight against this feeling. Since as if from the time I was little, I was already headed directly into his path."

Sobbing brokenly, she continued, "And I had to change, otherwise my jealousy would have transformed me into something worse than I was when I loved Shou. So then this time, I have sworn that I will not be a fool like I was the last time. This time, I will not expose myself to him. And as long as he never knows, I won't be like I had once been."

Her confession took him by surprise. Reaching out to her, he pulled her into his arms. It was apparent that the person she loved was already involved with someone else otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned being jealous. It seemed cruel but he was secretly relieved that they could not be together.

Hating himself but needing to be certain, he expelled a tense breath before he asked, "What makes you think he does not have similar feelings for you?"

"It's because, he's already in love with someone," she whispered in a voice raw with emotion.

As he had suspected, this man was already involved with someone else. Kuon breathed a sigh of relief. Stroking her silky hair, he held her tenderly, while she leaned into chest. The shock of learning about her love was something that he needed time to adjust to. Pain etched in his face before he hardened his resolve and buried his face in her hair, he was glad that she couldn't see what her comments had done to him. This was worst then her having feelings for Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko could feel the mild stiffening in Kuon, she knew she had disappointed him. But at the same time, she was glad that there were no secrets between them. Snuggling in close to his chest she embraced him tightly, suddenly feeling as if they were the best and oldest of friends.

"Kuon, I feel like a weight has been lifted from me, I feel so much lighter now that I have told you everything," she sighed, tipping her face up to him.

Kuon's face turned pale and tightened. Her words pierced him like a sharp knife, it was true that she had told her a lot about herself but he was lost to be able to tell her his truth. Was it time for him to come clean?

Bracing himself, he decided it was in fact the right time. Lifting her chin to face him, he began, "Kyoko?"

Her gaze was soft and dreamy as she studied the green specks in his eyes, "Yes?"

Her worshipping look was his undoing, he couldn't and wouldn't disappoint her by confessing to be Tsuruga Ren. Not when she was so vulnerable. Dropping his head down to hers, he pressed his lips against hers. Waiting for her to say or do something to resist his evasion. But that became his undoing because after several seconds passed, she did not attempt anything to discourage his kiss.

Groaning lowly in his throat, he fitted her into his form as he began to savor the softness of her sweet mouth. In silent surrender, he felt her lips slightly part at the gentle coaxing of his tongue. Like a starved man being presented with a meal, he couldn't resist her allure. He kissed her teasingly, deliberately lingering over her lips with gentle pressure. Nibbling and sucking on her lips, he was gentle at first- then more and more demanding as he urged her to fully open her mouth to him. And when she timidly met his demand, he plunged deeply into her mouth.

His tongue explored hers and it wasn't long before he felt her response. Her shy tongue touched his lightly, and Kuon felt himself burn to a crisp from her innocent touch. Cupping her face, he deepened his kiss, urgently plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth and stroking hers wildly, wanting to sink her into the same world of desire that he was submerging into.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Kyoko was beginning to be immersed into the passion that he was eliciting. Unable to control herself, she eagerly offered herself up to his seduction. Surrendering herself to his demanding onslaught, sensually molding her lips to his. On it's own accord, her hands reached up to lock tightly behind his neck. Raising up to balance on her toes, she was desperate to receive more from him as she dug her nails into his hard back.

Kuon felt her yearning passion and it was like a drug that he was intoxicated with, lifting his head from hers, he nibbled lightly on her lips before trailing burning kisses down her neck. He wanted to explore her curves, to cover her entire being with his touch, to claim every inch of her soul for his alone but a strong sense of principals restrained him. Curbing his desire, he slowly began to detach from her.

It was like a dream that was slowly fading away for Kyoko when his large warmth left her. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and his eyes instantly riveted to hers. She could still see evidence of his desire looming within the dark green depths of his eyes. Her own eyes were smoldering with his memory. Still reeling from his kiss, she touched her swollen lips, bringing his sharp eyes to them. She felt branded by his kiss.

Licking her lips, she tried to speak but no words would come out. She combed through her unruly hair with a shaky hand, and tried to break out of her dazed insensible state. "What was that?" she finally managed to ask.

Kuon paused for a brief second before he took her hands in his and softly kissed her finger tips. His eyes were filled with a warmth that overheated her entire body. "It was a real kiss."

"Oh," she said, hopeless to say anything else. She was finding it difficult to stand and her knees were beginning to wobble because he was now slipping her index finger into his wet mouth and began to slowly deliciously suck, while watching her in a way that made her find it hard to breath.

Finally, tipping her chin up he trailed her rosy lips with his tongue and whispered huskily against her mouth, "Don't ever forget what that was," before leaving her dazed and insensible again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone, how do you like my story so far? I have put a lot of thought into Kyoko's current feelings about Ren, and have discovered that the best way to explore it was to use Kuon instead. Please R & R and let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Yashiro stood quietly by. Folding his arms, he pretended to be confident for the young actress that was getting ready for her scene. Although in-distinctively, he was grinding his teeth with anxiety over the possibility that she may be replaced if she does not impress the director. Relaxing his jaw, he shook his head, as he tried to replace his negative thoughts with a positive one, after all, Kyoko had been able to impress the interview board to win the role in the first place. It's not like she's not capable of doing it again.

Watching her from a distance, he could tell that something in her had changed from yesterday. There was an unmistakable glint in her eyes, that he noticed immediately. The angle of her chin when she focused on director Morizumi was set with determination. Breathing a silent prayer of thanks, Yashiro's lips curved up into a smile. His eyes briefly met Kyoko's and with a nod, he gave her all the encouragement he believed she needed. _You are ready._ He told her with his eyes.

In reply, Kyoko's eyes sparkled with a determined fire from within. No one noticed the subtlety of their exchanged looks in the busy hum drum of the work day. Around them the camera man and his grip were pulling a camera into location, while the lighting technicians were busy adjusting and readjusting the reflectors. Everybody seemed to be busy with one task or another.

Surrounding them the midday sun was bright and a soft breeze blew, promising a glorious spring day. Spring flowers with rainbow colors burst randomly in the grass and bright pink bulbs sprung from the twigs of trees. But with the large number of crew members preparing the location for the shot, the open space barely reflected the site's rich beauteous tranquility, and instead there was a sense of excited expectation present.

Finally, when the last piece of equipment was in place, the large crew readied themselves expectantly for the filming to begin. Without delay, a cascade of events began to take place as Yashiro watched in fascination at the detailed mechanisms that occur right before a movie gets film.

Given the thumbs up signal from the Shizuma actor, Hiromune, the assistant director boomed out in a loud voice, "roll camera!"

The camera man immediately replied, "camera rolling."

While the sound man called out, "Speed!" and the second assistant camera loudly snapped the clapboard in front of the camera, "Napping scene 17, take 1"

But it wasn't until the director shouted, "And action!" before Yashiro's attention went back to the two actors in the center of the intimate setting. With great anticipation, he watched the performance begin.

It was as if the entire fifteen-man crew had suddenly disappeared when the noise level dropped to complete silence. Even the light trending of Momiji's footsteps on the soft grass was audible.

Sakanoue Shizuma, with his eye shut closed and his lips turned up at the corners, whispered faintly, "Chidori…"

Waiting deliberately until the footsteps of Momiji stopped, he repeated a little louder, "Chidori, come here."

Momiji's face twisted in pain but she knelt down beside him. Her eyes glowed with unshed tears while she studied her beloved's face and assumed the seiza position, to await his command.

With the agile of an accomplished Samurai, Shizuma yanked her towards him and rolling quickly, was on top of her within seconds. An even wider smile spread across his face the instant he noticed the look of shock on Momiji's face. In a deep commanding voice, he asked, "Momiji, haven't I told you not to follow me out here when I am napping?"

Mesmerized by the grace of the Samurai's swift maneuver, Momiji's eyes widened into large spheres in her face, "Yes!"

"So then, you would disobey me?" his eyes narrowed, angrily, as he challenged.

Kyoko winced, and shaking her head in frantic denial, she replied, "No, my lord, my family has been serving yours for generations and I continue to do so as well."

Shizuma's hand reached out to grasp her chin firmly, and he slowly brought his lips inches away from hers before purposely pausing. In a near whisper, he commanded, "Look at me." And when she did, a tigerish look took over his face.

Like a cat playing with its prey, he deliberately circled his hips above her small frame several times then captured her mouth with his. A soft cry escaped Momiji, her hands instinctively tightened into fists behind his back, pulling at the fabric of his tunic, as if she were about to fight an opponent. Then as if against her own will, her fingers slowly uncurled and began to straighten while releasing his garment, indicating that her ninja instincts were now completely defeated. Instead, a new instinct, bred from a more primitive source had overtaken her, as she grasped forcefully onto the broad back of the Samurai, pulling him tightly towards her.

Kissing him back desperately, she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Shizumi's mouth. This was where the seducer became the seduced. A stunned gasp escaped the large man, when she began to respond to his growing need. With expert skill, she nibbled and pulled at his firm lips, sending his senses alive.

With urgency, his hands began to explore her slender form. Running them down her delicate neck, towards her chest. But her slender fingers gripped his wrists, stopping him an inch from her breast, as she pulled his right hand to her face, and brushed her cheek against it fondly. Staring boldly into his eyes, she guided his long index finger into her small mouth. A flicker of pure lust, flashed in his eyes as he watched her begin to suck his finger.

A moment later, a loud groan tore from Shizumi as he suddenly jerked away from her. As if seeing her for the first time, his eyes traveled down the length of her feminine frame in bewilderment. His chest rose and fell, as he took great gulps of air, before he pointed an unsteady finger at her and threatened in a voice that was still husky with unfilled desire, "Never disobey me again!"

"Cut! Print that! It was perfect." Director Morizumi shouted, his eyes dancing with delight as he lifted his heavy frame out of the director's chair and rushed over to the editing camera to re-watch the scene. He had fully expected to be giving Kyoko a dressing down and sending her packing home but after that performance, he had finally realized that she was in fact the ideal actress for Momiji. Never before was he so sure of this that he was even ready to defend his judgement to his niece, Kimiko, regardless of how much she would argue otherwise. His lips tightened into a grim line as he thought about that prospect.

The entire set came to life again, as crew members were once again allowed to speak. Visible looks of stunned shock which turned into awed respect and impressed smiles were seen from everyone that had witnessed the scene. Movement picked up as they busied themselves with the next take, working earnestly, so that they would not fall behind the shooting schedule and be forced to endure the director's notorious temper tantrums.

Within minutes, everything seemed so normal again, except for two people. Neither Hiromune nor Kyoko were able to look at each other in the eye. Hiromune turned away from her as he rubbed his neck at an invisible itch, while a visible tinge of red flushed his ears. Next to him, Kyoko weakly stood up, two rosy cheeks were blooming brightly on her face.

With a mixed sense of pride and disappointment, Yashiro had to shake himself mentally. On the one hand, he was relieved that once again, Kyoko was able to prove herself to the director that she was more than just a mare talent. Judging from the director's look of quiet satisfaction, he was even sure that Kyoko's position in the film will no longer be an issue either. But on the other hand, he was certain that Kyoko had extended herself beyond her acting capacity to produce that scene. It was as obvious to him that what she did took practice and skill to develop. And internally, his heart was breaking into a million pieces for Ren over that fact.

Putting on his façade of a capable manager, he strode over towards her. His head bent in an angle of determination. It was time for him to find out just who was the dirty villain who dared lay his filthy hands on Ren's one and only love.

Kyoko felt like she was in a trace, her ears were ringing and she could hear Kuon's words as she walked away wearingly. _When you kiss someone, you are sending that person a nonverbal message of the way you feel about that person._

 _Why? Why, are you bringing this up now?_ Her annoyed alter ego asked, as she wrung her hands.

A sudden tinge of guilt stabbed at her conscience. During the scene, she had been performing from an experience that she had gained with someone other than the man she was in love with. What did that reflect on her character? Perhaps she should change her name to Keiko for having a frivolous nature. Biting her lips, she reflected on her sudden precocious nature.

 _It wasn't too late, it's not like I would do that with just anyone._

Smirking at herself, her alter ego countered _, Augh! You sound like Tsuruga-san, whist he was talking about kissing people on the cheek. Surely, you could find a better excuse than what he had used._

 _No Really, Kuon isn't just anyone, he's different! And It wasn't something I was planning or even wanted to happened. It was as if he drew it out from me._

 _So are you going to blame him for seducing you?_

Straining her mind, she tried to think of why she had responded to Kuon. _It's not like he was on the same playboy level of experience as Tsuruga-san, being that he was a pure hearted fairy prince, so then how was he able to seduce me into that kiss? And it was even more deadly than that poisonous kiss I had once received on the cheek from Tsuruga-san. Which was like a faint scar compared to the branding I feel has been stamped all over myself by Kuon's kiss._

Kyoko's eyes flared, closed briefly, then opened again, clearly filled with self-disgust. _It's no use, no matter how I look at it, I had responded and therefore, I must have some deep feeling for Kuon similar to the way I feel about Tsuruga-san._

Sighing deeply, Kyoko could think of no way to excuse her feelings for the two different men, turning pale from the realization, she winced at her next thought _. This truly makes me a greater idiot than when I was in love with Shou._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed reading this short story. Please R & R! The next chapter is the last chapter of this story and the beginning of another story called Before the Sakura falls. I needed to end this story because it was my intention to keep this story true to it's title. **

**For those interested SB CH 150 was titled faint scar after Ren's cheek kiss.**

 **Thank you all for your support of all my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Before the Sakura falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! But I did write this original story! But before you begin, this is a sequel to Learning to Kiss, and is titled Before the Sakura falls.**

* * *

Kanae went looking for Kyoko, it wasn't something she would normally be doing since god knows how Kyoko would act upon knowing she was being sought out. One could almost imagine Kyoko charging at her with arms open wide in expectation of a hug. Just the idea of that made Kanae shudder in repulsion. It wasn't that she didn't like Kyoko's blatant attention but there was a limit to how much public display of affection, she could take in, and the maximum dosage was often exceeded by her overly affectionate friend.

In fact, Kanae would expect Kyoko to exceed her normal impulsive amount of fondness, especially after what she had learned about today's shot. According to the film crew, Kyoko had exceeded director Morizumi expectations in performing a remarkable love scene between Momiji and Shizuma. So much so, that the talk on the set had still not lessened and even Koga Hiromune, the actor playing Shizuma, has declared Kyoko to be one of the best kissers he had ever encountered. With such high praise, Kanae's curiosity was piqued and hence, the reason she was currently seeking her fellow Love Me member.

Walking through the studio halls, Kanae was surprised that Yashiro was currently on the set. Watching the proficient manager talk to Hiromune, Kanae wondered if Tsuruga Ren was nearby. If so, was he with Kyoko? That would explain how Kyoko learned to kiss. A coy smile crossed Kanae's face. It must have been truly a very interesting lesson, particularly for Tsuruga-san to give his kouhai.

Heading towards Yashiro, Kanae tried not to rush, as she was currently dressed in the tight fitting kimono that her character Chidori would be wearing in the next scene. Taking small steps, the clicking of her geta sandals on the cemented floor alerted the two males that she was coming.

Two sets of eyes locked on her instantly and Kanae felt a slight discomfort from the admiring look coming from her male co-star. Ignoring him completely, Kanae turned towards Yashiro and asked, "Yashiro-san, have you seen Kyoko?"

"Um… actually, no. Are you looking for her?" He replied with curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate her on her wonderful acting this morning. I heard from many people that her performance today was particularly wonderful."

A coughing sound was heard from Hiromune, who interrupted exuberantly, "Yes! That was so true. I was very amazed by her today. I was just telling Yashiro-san that her acting skills have left an impact on me and I am determined to grow in my acting skills, in-order to become someone as versatile as she is. In fact, when you consider how just yesterday, she was like a frozen statue, one can only imagine her potential in developing her character's profile. Makes me jealous of how she figured that out."

"So then I take it, she didn't come to you for any tutoring?" Yashiro asked his expression took on a serious note as he carefully studied the actor's face.

"No, none at all, which is why I am baffled by her ability to act in such a manner. It was as if she had tapped into a hidden talent."

Kanae noticed how Yashiro's expression changed instantly to relief after hearing Hiromune's words. Was Yashiro wondering where Kyoko learnt to kiss? Kanae smirked, it was obvious as to who taught Kyoko, so for him not know would only imply that he was blinded of the way Tsuruga-san feels about Kyoko. Which in itself was just too impossible for her to accept. Thus, what was the reason behind Yashiro's question?

"Yashiro-san, perhaps after I find Kyoko, I will ask her on your behalf?" Kanae suggested, eager to be on her way.

"Well, I too happen to be on my way in search of her. Would you like me to accompany you in finding her?"

Hesitating a few seconds, Kanae asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bother you."

"No, not at all. I would be happy to do so," Yashiro responded, while bowing politely to Hiromune and directing his hand for her to lead the way.

"Thank you." Kanae smiled, as she walked ahead in the direction of the next set. Not so subtly leaving her co-star standing alone.

Catching up with her in two long strides, Yashiro kept his glance ahead of him, as he asked carefully, "So you heard about Kyoko's performance this morning?"

"Yes, it was on everyone's lips how well she had done," Kanae replied absently.

"Since you are looking for her, I take it you are surprised at how well she did?" Yashiro continued.

Shaking her head Kanae replied thoughtfully, "No, I can't say that I am surprised by how well she did."

Yashiro asked keenly, "Did you hear about how she had struggled only the day before? If so, how is it that you are not surprised by her sudden improvement within so short a time frame?"

It struck Kanae immediately that Yashiro was prodding her for information about Kyoko. Keeping a straight face, she replied smoothly, "Kyoko has grown a lot since she first acquired this role. Could this be what you are getting at?"

Nodding encouragingly, he agreed, "Yes, she has grown by leaps and bounds, but something about today's performance was different, or could it be you are not aware of it yet?"

As if a red flag were lifted up to a bull, Kanae charged ahead, "She is my best friend, so I am certainly aware of this matter."

Stopping in his tracts, Yashiro crossed his arms and stared down at Kanae before he asked, "Kotonami-san, I am aware that you are Kyoko's best friend and as her best friend you may owe her your loyalty but surely you are aware that as Ren's manager and friend, I too am loyal to him and must always answer first to him."

"Yashiro-san I can appreciate your candidness but if you are implying something about Kyoko's recent _skill_ ," Kanae, paused for emphasis before continuing, "then there are some things of a _delicate matter_ that even you must be aware of?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am implying, but I can assure you that being aware of this _delicate matter_ is not the same, as knowing where or with whom this _skill_ was developed from." Yashiro stated with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Surely, this is obvious, she must have learnt it from _him_ , wouldn't you think? After-all, he has a particular _regard_ for her, which is quite obvious, wouldn't you say?" Kanae, expression was beginning to reflect her annoyance by Yashiro's tenacity.

Alarmed on behalf of Ren that Kotonami-san was aware of Ren's feelings towards Kyoko, Yashiro's eyebrows shot upwards as he answered, "Though I am not admitting to observing any specific _regard_ he may or may not have towards her. It isn't obvious at all about this matter!"

Eyes narrowing in acutely at Yashiro, Kanae responded, "I know that you know what is going on."

To which Yashiro leaned in close to reply, "Even if you know that I know what is going on, I also know that you know what is going on but for some reason you are trying to keep me from finding out."

"I know that you know that I know that you know what is going on, so why are you pretending you don't?" Kanae demanded.

As the both of them were being deliberately evasive, they were now at a complete stand still. Frustrated with each other, they both stood their grounds trying to stare each other down in quiet challenge. And neither were willing to disclose their best friend's possible secretes.

* * *

Kuon waited until it was dark before he came back to find Kyoko, he was hoping to spot her sitting on the same bench top as when he saw her yesterday. And as if God had answered his wish, she was in fact, sitting there, almost in the same poise as when he had left her in yesterday.

With a teasing smile on his lips, he asked softly, "Have you been waiting here long?"

In the glow of the bright full moon, huge brown eyes glistening with tears lifted to his face, searching it silently pleading him for comfort, and Kuon responded instinctively. Sitting down automatically beside her, he lifted her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms like a distraught child. "Why are you upset?" he asked against the soft, short curls that brushed his chin.

He had been expecting her to be jubilant and bursting with a detailed description of her performance today. In fact, according to Yashiro, she had excelled in today's work. Although, Yashiro had been hesitant to mention the details of her performance and had for some reason seemed disturbed and had hastily wanted to get off the phone with him. None of which had caused him to question his motive until now. What on earth happened?

Kyoko shut her eyes tightly, drawing a deep breath before shaking her head, unknowingly rubbing her cheek against his chest. She felt him slightly stiffen but she was comforted by the slow hands that had begun to stroke her back. Snuggling against him, she said, "Today, I finally understood something and because of that I've become the greatest idiot."

Waiting patiently, he nudged her gently with his cheek, "What happened that could have made you think you are an idiot, because it looks like you are filled with guilt and that you have a lot more to tell…"

Kyoko's face turned a deathly shade of blue as she suddenly leapt off his lap. "Oh no!" she cried out in further agony. Her heart sank because she finally realized that he was real and not just a figure of her imagination, and that she had been sitting comfortably in his lap. Where had her common sense gone and why was she going from one blunder to another? Couldn't she even tell reality from fantasy anymore?

 _Probably not. But perhaps if he didn't always look so much like Tsuruga-san, I wouldn't be so attracted to him._

Taking a broad step back, so that she could prevent herself from doing anything else foolish, she asked wearily, "Kuon, why are you here? And why are you still using Tsuruga-san's voice and face?"

Deciding it was time to tell her the truth, Kuon inhaled deeply before he began, "I can't be anyone but him now because I have only ever been him."

Kyoko's eyes, widened then she nodded in understanding, "So since you have been appearing as him so frequently, you are now permanently stuck in his form, I see."

Kuon's gaze strayed admiringly at Kyoko. Her ability to wrap herself in her fantasy of all things fairy was amazing to him. Shaking his head and thinking of a different way to explain, he cleared his throat and began again, "No, you see, I am Tsuruga Ren."

"Yes, yes, I can see it completely!" Kyoko stated emphatically, her eyes rounded to full capacity in her face as she stared at him in wonder, there was no doubt, Kuon was identical to Tsuruga-san in everything, except for the hair and eyes.

Closing his eyes in hopelessness, Kuon decided it would be easier if he appeared to her as Tsuruga Ren and explained Kuon to her, instead of trying to do it vice versa, as he was not making any progress with her in his current form. Just looking at the stars suddenly appearing in her eyes, he was certain that she was already visualizing a blonde and green eyed Tsuruga Ren.

It suddenly dawned on Kyoko that it was because of their similarities that probably caused her to fall in love with him, and that there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Sighing deeply, she wished she had been thinking about Mouko-san when they had initially met on the beach in Guam.

Kuon's gaze shifted back to Kyoko, he could tell she was feeling despondent about something. Her silky, wind-tossed hair fell softly over her forehead; her fair complexion was rosy, and her long dark eye lashes were lowered over eyes that were filled with disappointment.

Stepping up to her, he abruptly stopped short when a thought suddenly occurred to him. In blank shock, Kuon stared at her bent head and asked, "Is this because I look like Tsuruga Ren?"

Mistaking his implication, Kyoko declared anxiously, "No, no, no. I have a spotless integrity, there is not a single thing I should feel guilty about! Even should you look like him, I am not affected by that at all, not even by one tiny bit. No, I am not impacted by that, why should I have any cause to be?"

Kuon's eyebrows drew together tightly at her ridiculous denial. "So, it is about me looking like him!"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with who you look like, like I said, it has not effect on me at all," she added adamantly.

Leaning forward until his forehead almost brushed hers, he persisted, "Say that again, but this time please look me in the eyes."

Kyoko's pulse quickened, Kuon looked very much like he was about to kiss her. His green eyes were darkened, searching and knowing, almost as if he were able to read her thoughts. As if he already knew how much she loved him. Like the powerful fairy prince that he was, she was helplessly drawn in by him and mesmerized by his closeness, she couldn't help herself. Reaching up, she touched her trembling fingertips to his lips, unconsciously beseeching him to kiss her.

Kuon was surprised by the look on her face but before she could change her mind, he quickly answered her request. Kissing her swiftly at first because he was afraid she would change her mind, then with slow tenderness when he was certain she wouldn't.

The kiss melted Kyoko as she clung tightly to Kuon. Willingly, she surrendered herself to the powerful sensation that was captivating her. His strong arms held her pressed against his large form. His tongue caressed hers intimately, drawing hers and welcoming her when she responded. His mouth left hers to run soft kisses down the side of her neck, only to return a while later, to cover her mouth completely. Finally, lifting his lips from hers, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

Some of the color drained from Kyoko's delicate high cheekbones as she realized again the blunder she had just caused. She tried to pull away, but his arms tightened and his hand cradled her face against his chest. As if he understood her feelings, he soothingly stroked her hair, and the unexpected tenderness of the gesture reminded Kyoko of Tsuruga-san.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kyoko cried, tearing away from him again and this time, relief set in when he let her go.

"Why? Is it because you love someone else? How can you still believe that when you kiss me back the way you do?" Kuon asked. But he already knew his answer. She couldn't have and wouldn't have responded to him the way she did both times when they had kiss with such passion, if she didn't at least feel something for him. And he wasn't about to let her deny it, now that he knew about it.

"Kuon, I've become an idiot thanks to you!" she exclaimed, while taking a large step back.

"Then let me be an idiot for you as well, Kyoko I love you!" he added somberly as he lifted two palms towards her. Beckoning her to return to his embrace. He wasn't about to chase after her. This was a decision only she could make. He would not force her.

Kyoko couldn't accept it. She couldn't allow herself to respond to Kuon's words. It was as if she were hearing it from Tsuruga-san's lips. But they were just made up lines for an act. She remembered the feeling that had torn her up, not so long ago when she was embraced by Tsuruga-san, while he was Cain, how she was visibly shaken when he had whispered those very same words. _I love you._

Those words had such a profound effect on her at that time because she was unable to recall Setsu into play. She had been burning with jealousy that Cain had stroked Manaka's head at that time. That distraction over the reason for her jealousy caused her to forget to be Setsu at that moment and while in her natural mindset, Cain had abruptly hugged her. Surprising her further still, was his whispered words that impacted her outright and had caused the president to notice her ill concealed reaction.

But she was in control of herself now and she wasn't going to feel the joy that could be inspired by those words. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. There were too many reasons for her to stand firm. Even if Kuon said those words to her, she couldn't believe that he could fully understand the implications. After all, he is a fairy and she being human, cannot allow him to live in the human world. He would only live up to ten years before he would die, and the cost of having his love, she now fully understood, was something too dear to her.

Kyoko also recognized the feeling she had for Kuon, it was something she had felt before, something she had only ever revealed to Shou, letting him have full excess to her heart had only ever been done once- and it had failed miserably. It was not something she was sure she could allow to happen again. Seeing Kuon holding out his open palm to her was like looking at a premonition of the hand that could rip out her heart.

"Come back to me, don't run from this," he urged her again but stood motionless, afraid to move least he scare her away.

Staring at his open palm, Kyoko shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to be exposed, she wasn't ready for him to see the real source of emotion behind her kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I have started a new sequel to Learning to Kiss and the title is called Before the Sakura falls. Please go to that new story and follow it from there, as I will now end this story with this chapter. Thank you all for your support.**

 **For those of you who are interested I found my inspiration for Kyoko's reaction from SB ch199 and Ren's words were from SB ch 200 and 209.**


End file.
